the moring after in between eps 100 and 101
by kyrandiana
Summary: Haley, Nate the morning after in my view


My version after episode 100

I don't own anyone of one tree hill. I just play with the gang. Naley is my favorite pairing.

My version after episode 100

After everyone had left Haley and Nathan got Jamie ready for bed. When he was asleep, Nathan walked into his wife's room and started getting clothes of his out of the closet and into a duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" asked Haley who walked in.

"Just getting some more clothes is all." Said Nathan looking over his shoulder at Haley.

"I see. Can you do me a few favors Nate?" asked Haley

"You know ill do anything for you." Said Nathan looking up at her now.

"I want to change the locks on the house just so we don't have to risk anyone else taking Jamie." Said Haley

"Okay. What else?" asked Nathan

"I would like you stay over tonight. I just don't feel safe right now." Said Haley

"Okay, As much as I want to where? Because after everything it may not be a good idea." asked Nathan looking at her sad.

"I don't know somewhere I just want you in the house someplace." Said Haley starting to cry.

Nathan stood up and got a handkerchief and brought it close to Haley's face. She took it from him and dried her eyes.

"I want to hold you but that's your choice." Said Nathan

Haley then wrapped her arms around him. Nathan put his arms on her shoulders. She cried for a good five minutes before finally stopping. Nathan kissed the top of her head. He managed to get her into their bed, Undress her and get her long nightgown on that was the least sexiest. He then kissed her good night. He rubbed her back a bit til she fell asleep. Nathan then got him self undressed and got changed into a t shirt and pj pants. He turned off all the lights and locked all the doors and windows and made a bed for himself on the couch. He was asleep in minutes. The next morning Haley was wake up at 630 A.M. She felt around for Nathan but found her bed empty a side from her. She got up and walked down stairs to see Nathan passed out on the couch.

'This better not be déjà vu." Thought Haley

"You can stop staring I am a wake." Said Nathan shielding his eyes and looking up to her squinting a bit.

"I see that. Please don't tell me it was a drinking induced slumber?" asked Haley with her puppy dog eyes.

"No it wasn't. It was a completely worn out slumber. I've not drank any booze since the night before you came home to see Jamie and I at the table with dinner prepared and the place spotless and my goatee gone. We had a casserole that night. The look on your pretty little face was pure shock and I think a bit of Joy as well." Said Nathan

"I'm surprised you remember that." said Haley

"I remember a lot more than you think I do Haley

"I remember our anniversary is in August. (A/N I don't know for sure when their anniversary is but lets just go with August) I remember the fact that you put up with my depression when I had my accident. How I said I had nothing but really I had everything. I was drunk and hung over when I said those things, probably the worse I've ever said to you. I took my anger out on you and Jamie. I should have taken it out on a punching bag or Dan's face. He is the reason my uncle is dead and the reason Lily doesn't have a dad Karen doesn't have a husband, Luke and I don't have a father. Jamie doesn't have his great uncle. Who really was the greatest uncle ever to Luke and I. Jamie told me that you he and Luke went out for a drive on the back roads of tree hill. Luke Keith and Karen did that when Luke was a kid. I didn't and well if its alright with you Id like to do that with You and Jamie. He's our son and he's only young once. If he wants to rock out on the computer guitar thing with us, we should for his sake. We need to put him before us, before our problems. Another thing to add to your list of changing the locks and such is a fence around the pool. I don't want to loose him drowning if its something that can be prevented. Another thing is his little basketball hoop game, if he's going to play alone without supervision, his hoop and ball should be in a place where he can't hurt himself or break anything. I was thinking if he wants to play that perhaps we could move the car out of the garage and set his hoop up in the garage with the garage door closed." Said Nathan looking up at Haley. Haley walked over to and startled him, which made his eyebrows go sky hi. Haley then leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He soon stopped the kiss. Haley eyed him.

"Pinch me this doesn't seem real." Said Nathan Haley then pinched his dick

"Ow, ow, ow, mercy, mercy this is real alright." Said Nathan Haley let go.

"No offence but I need a cold shower after that you can join me if you want." Said Nathan

"Oh alright Natey if you insist." Said Haley getting up and pulling Nathan up with her She dragged him practically to their bathroom. She ripped their clothes off and pulled him into the shower. She locked the door.

"Make love to me Nate. I've not had sex in nearly 7 months. And boy am I ever horny." Said Haley Nathan's jaw dropped at what his wife said.

"Are you turning me down or just to shocked?" asked Haley

"Shock but if its what you want then fine by me." Said Nathan who then kissed her under the running water. His anatomy soon hardened and they made love for the first time in as long time. When they heard a knock on the door they stopped.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Said Jaime

"I'll be out in a minute sweet heart." Said Haley who kissed Nathan one more time then got out of the shower. She dried off and slipped her robe on and gave Nathan a look up and down smirked and left the bathroom. Nathan had to sit down after their little bit of sex. He had to rub his anatomy just to calm down. He soon got out of the shower and got dressed. He then went downstairs. "I must say Haley you do surprise me sometimes and that was a good surprise after the shock." Said Nathan eyeing her. Haley smiled as she pushed a coffee into his hands. "No offence but I stopped drinking coffee." Said Nathan smiling

"Cold turkey?" asked Haley

"No thanks." said Nathan

"No I meant stopped drinking coffee without weaning yourself off of it?" asked Haley

"Pretty much pretty lady." Said Nathan smiling

"What do you drink?" asked Haley

"Milk, water, juice, pop, tea, cocoa," said Nathan

Jamie came back downstairs and saw Nathan and ran over to him "Daddy." Said Jamie

Nathan squatted down and picked him up.

"Hey buddy your momma let me spend the night last night." Said Nathan

"You going to spend tonight too?" asked Jamie

"That's your moms choice." Said Nathan looking up to Haley who just smiled.

"How about some breakfast?" asked Nathan

"Can we have pancakes and bacon?" asked Jamie

"Sure." Said Haley who made her way over to the kitchen. Nathan got the bacon out and started making it. He also got the pancake mix out and handed it to Haley. The trio ate and enjoyed themselves. They then headed over to Karen's boat and went sailing with Luke Lily Karen and her boyfriend. The gang had fun.

"Lily are you going to stay in tree hill?" asked Jamie

"Your suppose to call me Aunt Lily." said Lily

"Do I have to mommy?" asked Jamie

"No because she's your cousin." Said Haley giggling

"I love it when you laugh Haley. Your laughter is like rain drops it is always refreshing." Said Nathan smiling

"Oh honey what would I do with out you?" said Haley who then kissed Nathan who was smiling.


End file.
